


Forward-Moving

by BlueSoul4034



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Other, The good KUSH
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSoul4034/pseuds/BlueSoul4034
Summary: Once, the countries of Hetalia were once human beings, with corresponding human names and lives. They lived in their respected countries until they passed at their human age. The world of Hetalia being purgatory, this book is a look at a few of said character's past lives.





	1. Chapter 1

:)

Hope you enjoy!


	2. America (Alfred F. Jones)

America- Regular teenager, died of anorexia.

His stomach hurt, but at this point, Alfred F. Jones, an ambitious young student in his Junior year of high school, had become used to it. Bus rides to him were annoying, like counselors and therapists trying to convince him that what he was doing to himself was wrong, and he needed help. Bus rides made him feel more sick than he already felt. "Hey, dude, you okay? You've been less...you." One of Alfred's friends asked him, motioning towards Alfred's pale, bony self. "Dude, chill. I'm fine, just not been feeling the best-" Alfred almost threw up as the bus lurched to the right. He grew quiet, since when was the last time he had eaten again? How long could the human body survive without food again?  
"Alfred!" The blond was knocked back into reality as he realized that the bus had arrived at school, and the last few students were leaving the bus. "Sorry dude, must've zoned out!" Alfred scrambled to get an alibi. That was something he did daily, reasons not to eat, not to drink, not to get out of bed, not to go to the people who were trying to stop him. Lying. Alfred, he would never want to lie, or be a liar, but he had to. It wasn't bad, what he was doing,since he had seen the people on the websites and magazines doing it and saying it worked and stuff.   
Alfred 'zoned out' the entire day.

"Alfie, honey, your friend called after school when you were doing your homework today." Alfred's mother told him as he came to the living room. "He noticed that you haven't been eating your lunches at school, and you've been making up excuses not to eat your dinner and breakfast...do I need to send you yo another therapist? This has been going on to long honey.." Alfred's hands balled up weakly. "Mom, I'm fine. He's lying. Probably a prank." Was everything this blurry before? "Alfred, the first therapist...you have..." Alfred's head began to pound, his body aching and throbbing. "You've had something calle- ALFRED?! Honey, get up! Wha- what is thi-" Alfred choked up something warm and metallic, alongside finding himself on the floor, his mother dialing 911. 

Alfred's vision grew hazy, his eyelids beginning to close despite his mother's frantic pleas to not. Hunger clawed at Alfred's insides, blood coming from his throat. Sirens wailed in the distance. "M-mom...I'm sorry..." Alfred whispered, his low energy giving up, his eyelids closing.

And they never opened again.

\----

"Dude, I think the world conference can convene; solving all the world's problems by talking excessively, no matter how hard it seems, if it's anything with enough meetings and photo-ups, feel free to speak honestly while protecting your chances for real action!" America exclaimed at the beginning of a new meeting. As he spoke of his amazing plan to solve global warming, his stomach began to hurt. That was new. Maybe because he had eaten to much, maybe to less? He should talk to his bro or Iggy about it.


	3. Austria (Roderich Edelstein)

Roderich was an...interesting man of his time, never fully being able to live up to the expectations of those such as friends, family and some lovers the 19th century Austrian had received during his rather _short_ life. See, after losing his first lover, a Hungarian woman by the name of Csilla Adami, family and close friends slowly had begun to realize that Roderich had began to slowly lose his grip on his mental state, driving himself into a unhealthy habit of overworking himself by writing piano music dedicated to former lovers, coming home to worried family members covered in ink, hands and wrists in blood from the sharp quills he uses.

If one was to enter in Roderich's composing or music room, at around 12:00, September Fourth, they would have found the deranged musician himself pressing a gun to the temple before a bang resonating through the room.

" You are an ass.."

Austria spoke clearly as Prussia watched a probably high France repeatedly smack the Austrian male on the head. Austria himself wondered why when France hit him (quite lightly he must say,) on his right temple, a slightly more intense feeling of pain resonated there. Quite unusual he must say.


	4. China (Yao Wang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Child laborer, worked in a restaurant until it burned down.

"-_GET BACK TO WORK!"_

A young boy flinched as he heard the older man who he was sold to yell at a five year old boy who had burnt himself on a stove. Yao Wang was an eleven year old Chinese boy who was sold to a group of business men who used child labor to run a chain restaurant. He had been there since his mother had sold him at four, and was able to learn how to do most of the tasked required from him by the older kids taking pity on the younger ones. Yao does the same, and he actually gets paid a little bit, about five cents every two days since the owners appreciated the extra tips customers gave for the delicious food he made. 

Due to the amount of smoke Yao encountered during the years, he didn't immediately smell the smoke until someone pulled him down to the ground to prevent any more smoke from reaching his lungs. A raging fire had sprung up from a left on stove top that someone was pushed onto it, igniting the back half of the kitchen aflame. Most of the younger children had tried to survive the explosion but had unluckily failed, screaming in pain as they were burned to death. Yao and the boy that had pulled him down pulled others down from a smoky death. Until they tried to leave, seeing the exit in fire. 

In a final embrace, the restaurant exploded, killing whoever was still in it. 

"That's unacceptable, I will make the drawings from now on!" China quickly began scribbling on the chalkboard with different colors, ranging from red to purple. Ah, the room was feeling quite hot to the nation, and did he smell smoke?


End file.
